DK's Revenge
by PFB1995
Summary: DK Island is about to experience an event which alters life as the residents know it.What lies in store for our hero DK?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Horror on Kong Island.**_

_The sun began to set on Kong Island on what seemed to be just another day..But this was no ordinary day. Something very sinister was about to happen. Donkey Kong was his usual confident self, scampering along with Diddy in tow before evil struck. A bang ..the likes of which had never been heard before sent shockwaves rippling across the island. Both DK and Diddy were sent thundering to the ground when they noticed a fire in the Monkey Mountains. They nodded to eachother in recognition of what they needed to do. Diddy sprinted in one direction, his idol in the other in hope of finding the source of this malicious attack. DK scaled the mountains, but was hindered by the murky fog coming from further up the mountain. A cackling laughter was ahead of him and Diddy was now in his sights. But he was rising into the air as if by some sort of magic. Another loud bang knocked DK back to the ground..The fog was now twice as thick. He attempted to locate his closest friend and panic began to rip through the ape's body. The fog began to clear but Diddy was nowhere to be found. There was nobody around, the skies were no dark and there was no light over the sea leading away from the island. His eyes darted everywhere but if it was if nothing happened. What did happen to Diddy? Where was he? Who's behind this? DK began to beat his chest with one thing on his mind..Redemption._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Wise Old Man**_

_He opened his eyes slowly..maybe it had all just been a dream. There was no snores from beside him..he hadn't been woken by laughter and had to wrestle his little buddy off..Diddy was well and truly gone. DK picked himself before heading for the waterfall. He cleansed every nook and cranny trying to waste time before he had to undertake the task that would be more difficult than going after Diddy. He had to go back to the one person he feared the most. No more time could be lost he needed to start searching..DK thundered towards the giant cave..his surroundings now nothing but a blur. The cave was quickly coming into focus so he began to slow down…the dusty track leading into a long winding darkness..It was time._

_DK could feel his heart beating like a drum..The suspense was killing him..he better be home. "Ive been waiting for you.."..the husky voice came from within the shadows. "makes me think if Diddy wasn't missing would you even have visited". The continuous tapping of the stick echoed all around the cave. "Im sorry son..I don't intend to take it out on you". Cranky Kong.. DK's grandfather was now visible. Bent over clutching his cane..spectacles and a wispy white beard he appeared frail, a shadow of his former self, but was really just as damgerous. "DK..as tough for me as it is to say this I do miss you..You're one of the only things I have left and I don't want to lose you like we have Diddy.. You're the only one who can save him. You know what you have to do." DK paused to weigh up his options..a single tear trickled down his fur. With a single nod he turned away ready for the adventure that lay ahead._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Friend or foe?**_

_Hours had passed and still no sight of Diddy. Was it time to turn back? Just hope Diddy returns home. No,he had to struggle on. But the scenery was beginning to change. Despite it being the middle of the day the forest was in complete darkness. DK's senses became more alert and surveyed the area in front of him. It seemed safe but he couldn't be sure. Was that giggling? No no surely not..DK was just growing tired..He'd be travelling for days on end..The giggling grew louder and a crowd of spritelings propelled themselves from the trees down onto Donkey Kong. Fury took over and the ape shook them all to the floor. As he raised his fist into the air..a look of pure terror was etched across the spritelings faces. They closed their eyes waiting for unimaginable pain but nothing happened. The ape must have had second thoughts. "Beat it losers!" That unmistakable voice of Wario rang through the spritelings ears and they darted back into the darkness. But what was gonna happen now?_

_Wario..As heavily muscled as he was, loved his food. And the signs were on him. His gigantic stomach jutted out from his body nearly weighing him down to the floor. DK on the otherhand was a magnificent specimen. Enormous biceps and pecs, and elephantine in size..he truly was a dominant force. The staredown lasted for several minutes..neither of the two even thinking about pulling away. But Donkey needed to find his best friend, and he needed to do it quickly. He turned away and set off to continue his journey. "Hey Monkey Man" shouted Wario. "What you doin round these parts anyway? This is my land" DK turned slowly before displaying a face that would stop a clock. He dipped his hand into a tiny crevasse in his tie and produced a photo of Diddy. "You tryin to find him,? Waluigi's gone missing too.I give you a ride to Toad Town.I bet it's that stinkin Mario." A smile spread across the face of the giant ape and he nodded. "Eccelente" Wario started off into a sprint..his little legs carrying him as fast as he could. "Hurry up! I don't wait long!" Wario seemed genuine and DK needed a friend, but what was Wario doing this for? He wasn't renowned for his generosity. Maybe he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart..Pfft yeah right he had to have an ulterior motive._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Toad Town**_

_Wario really was a master behind the wheel. He travelled at a phenomenal speed yet still managed to weave his way in and out of traffic. Toad Town was appearing in the distance and they were making great time._

_"Hey Monkey..We get to Toad Town in 5 mins ok?_

_We find out Mario's location and then we get him!" DK began to grow sceptical..Could Mario really be behind this? Or was Wario just planning to ambush the plumber? There was complete silence now apart from the chugging of the Flame Flyer's engine. Toad Town really looked like a jolly place..surely not the home of evil. Lush green grass,cosy little houses and cute little members of the Toad society walking around the streets. The car slowly rolled to a stop outside a shop front. DK hopped out of the car and examined the inside. Bananas! Hundreds of them..The giant ape was entranced but he had a more important task. Wait…where was Wario? The sound of shattering glass came from across the street and then Wario's maniacal laugh. DK thundered across the street to see a toad pinned up against the wall by his new ally._

_"Wheres Mario ay? Tell me"_

_The fear in the eyes of the toad was something DK couldn't bear to stand. It was just like the fear in the eyes of Diddy before he disappeared. He planted his fist into Warios ribs sending him to the floor._

_"Whassa matter you?"_

_DK beat his chest ready for action before Wario calmed him down. "Imma sorry I just need to find Waluigi..!" The toad finally plucked up the courage to speak.."Mario is at his pad..With Bowser gone everybody thinks the kingdom is safe so Mario is at home..Please let me go" He darted out of the shop with tears streaming down his face leaving Wario and DK to ponder what to do. Could Mario be behind this? Is the Mushroom Kingdom really safe ? Only time will tell._


End file.
